Por siempre Cenicienta
by Kiche
Summary: ¡Cap 6! Me van a odiar! Después de tanto tiempo, por fin he podido actualizar, espero que les guste. :D
1. Default Chapter

Hola, se me ocurrió de pronto hacer una readaptación de la película "Por siempre Cenicienta", no se porqué, me gusta mucho esa película (si, lo se, que cursi ¬¬, pero no me importa :D) y me gustó la idea de sacar un fic, así que se los dejo para que lean y me comenten sus opiniones, y espero que sea de su agrado, y por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus RR!! 

Otra vez antes de empezar quiero decirles algo. Es mi fic, y por eso, por que es un fic, muchos personajes no aparecerán, como es el caso de Petunia, ya que he encontrado gente mas cruel para sustituirla ^^´. 

Capítulo I "La Boda"

Una chiquilla de unos diez años corría por un campo completamente llena de lodo, el vestido que antes había parecido un hermoso vestido de fiesta, ahora estaba totalmente sucio y ya no servía. Era una linda niña de cabello rojo como el fuego, mientras que tenía unos inusuales y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que a veces refulgían enojados y otras veces brillaban contentos.

Ella era Lilliane De Evans, hija del Barón De Evans, el cual en ese momento se encontraba de camino, vuelta a casa.

-¡Remus! Regresa acá, ¡vas a ver!- exclamaba la niña entre risas, mientras otro chiquillo también de aproximadamente diez años de edad y cabello ondulado y café, ojos color miel y algo delgado y pequeño para su edad. El también estaba lleno de lodo, aunque en un grado mucho mayor que la niña, ya que ella tenía mejor puntería.

Estaban corriendo cuando de pronto se escuchó por toda la gran casa y parte del campo el sonido del repiquetear de una campana. La niña se detuvo en seco, y olvidándose de que estaba persiguiendo al niño, salió disparada en sentido opuesto.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Un caballo y su jinete se acercaban a una gran casa, que tenía pinta de ser de una de las personas con mas dinero en todo el reino, ya que estaba decorada con elegancia, aunque con poco toque femenino.

El caballo entró por la gran puerta que había a la entrada para el jardín, y dio todo un rodeo antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa. El jinete se bajó de el caballo, y saludó calurosamente a la fila de hombres y mujeres que se encontraba a la par de el y su caballo. Entre ellos saludó a un anciano que parecía todavía muy fuerte.

-Buenas tardes Maurice- dijo el hombre. Era de aspecto amable y cabello castaños muy claros, con una sonrisa eterna en los labios.

-Buenas tardes señor, veo que ha traído una nueva Baronesa- dijo Maurice, fijándose en el carruaje que acababa de llegar tas el jinete.

-He traído toda una familia Maurice, aunque sin embargo, creo que algo me falta- dijo el hombre, mirando tristemente hacia ambos lados, antes de darse por vencido y ver a las personas que bajaban del carruaje. La primer niña que salió era una muchacha regordeta, de ojos café y cabello castaño oscuro, con una expresión de timidez en el rostro. La segunda niña que salió era rubia, de ojos azules y esbelta y muy bonita, aunque traía una expresión muy mala en el rostro. La tercer persona que salió les quietó el aliento a la fila de hombres y mujeres que permanecían parados. Ella era alta, algo gruesa, de cabello negro y piel blanca, con una expresión muy cruel en el rostro.

-Robert, es fantástico- dijo la señora después de mirar hacia la casa, y adoptando una pose muy coqueta, mientras se adelantaba a sus hijas.

En ese momento un grito desgarró el silencio incómodo que se había formado, y todos pudieron apreciar a una cosa café con algo rojo saltando hacia ellos.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Lily, y se aventó  a los brazos de su padre, quien los tenía abiertos para recibir a su amada hija.

-¡Hija! ¡Te extrañé  bastante! ¿Cómo estuviste? ¿Qué tal te portaste?- exclamó el hombre, mientras abrazaba a su hija dando vueltas –He traído a alguien, para que las conozcas. Lily, quiero presentarte a la Baronesa de Ghant y sus hijas, Narcisa y Arabella- dijo el hombre, señalando hacia dichas personas.

-Hola Lily, por fin nos conocemos, tu padre no ha hablado de otra cosa en tanto tiempo... Hasta me ha platicado de tus dones especiales. Muy pronto irás a la escuela, ¿no? Hogwarts, una escuela especial... Espero que te vaya muy bien. Niñas, saluden a su nueva  y "especial" hermanastra- dijo la Baronesa, adoptando una actitud de desplante hacia la niña, que sonreía sin parar.

-¿En donde esta Remus?- preguntó el Barón a su hija.

-Me quería molestar- contestó Lily, volteando hacia la derecha, y encontraron a un Remus totalmente lleno de lodo y golpeado. (A/N: En juego, no crean que lo maltratan!!!).

El Barón volteó y al ver el estado de Remus soltó una jovial carcajada.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Esa noche hubo un baile espectacular en la casa del Barón, el cual estaba adornado con luces que encendían y apagaban solas, mientras que hermosos listones que cambiaban de color a cada momento estaban colgados en el techo.

Había muchos hombres y mujeres que Lily no conocía, por tanto decidió quedarse sentada en su silla, esperando que llegara la hora de dormir, para escuchar las historias que su padre siempre le contaba acerca de los trabajos que realizaba para el rey Artur Potter. Estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto llegó una mujer que se sentó al lado de Lily.

-Hola Lily, ¿cómo estas?- preguntó ella, tratando de parecer jovial.

-Muy bien, usted luce hermosa- contestó Lily sonriendo y admirando el bello vestido que cubría a la Baronesa.

-Quiero platicar tantito contigo... No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar desde que nos conocimos, así que por eso quiero hablar contigo. Platícame lo que quieras- dijo ella, abrazando lo que intentó ser maternalmente a Lily.

-¿Qué quiere que le cuente?- preguntó Lily, con su eterna sonrisa.

-Platícame acerca de tu don especial que tienes- dijo ella, como si fuera un tema trivial.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso! No es nada, es solo que soy hija de magos, bueno, de una bruja, mi madre era bruja, por lo tanto yo iba a nacer con poderes, mi padre no tiene magia, pero aún así me apoya en todo lo que hago, y me ha inscrito en una escuela de Magia muy prestigiada. EL próximo año, que cumpla once, iré a mi primer año allá. Dicen que es tan prestigiada que el mismo príncipe va a asistir- dijo ella, comiendo un trozo de pan que había en la mesa.

-¿Y quien mas sabe de lo de tus poderes?- preguntó la Baronesa.

-Solo los sirvientes, a nadie esta permitido hablar sobre eso, para proteger a la familia, ya que hay mucha gente que desconfía de la magia hoy en día.- contestó ella. En ese momento llegó el Barón para sacar a bailar a su querida hija, así que la Baronesa se quedó sentada en su lugar mientras veía como amaba el papá a la niña. Empezó a pensar muchas cosas, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, no había de que quejarse, ya estaba casada y no como la simple plebeya que era antes, ahora era todo una Baronesa.

Mientras tanto que bailaban, padre e hija charlaban.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste durante mi ausencia, hija?- preguntó el, mirándola paternalmente.

-Muy bien papi, Paulette me llevó al Mercado Diagon (No se me ocurrió nada mas ¬¬) a comprar mi varita mágica, que esta guardada y escondida como lo pediste, al igual que mis libros de hechizos, solo yo se como abrir el escondite- contestó la chiquilla.

-Muy bien, ahora, déjame que te diga que tienes todo asegurado para estudiar, ya que tengo dinero guardado con Paulette, que et estará dando cada año para que compres tus libros nuevos y utensilios necesarios para tus clases, yo no podré atender mucho eso, o la gente podría sospechar, por lo tanto, te pido que seas lo mas precavida posible. Otra cosa, el dinero alcanza también para muchas otras cosas, es bastante para que vivas modestamente toda tu vida, pero prefiero que lo gastes en libros, para que llegues a ser una excelente bruja, al igual que tu madre, que así fue como me cautivó, fui prisionero de sus encantos- dijo el papá sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Muchas gracias papá, ten por seguro que estudiaré y me convertiré en la mejor bruja que hay, es una promesa, todo gracias a ti- contestó la niña sonriendo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Bueno, este es el primer cap, como ven, le he agregado un poco de mi cosecha, espero que les guste, y ya saben que si desean que continúe, por favor, déjenme RR!!!! No les cuesta nada!!!

Próximo capítulo: LA TRAGEDIA.


	2. La tragedia

Gwen Lupin: Muchas gracias por tu RR, creo que todo mundo ya tiene una idea de que va a tratar jejeje por tanto voy a tratar de hacer que cambia un poco, a ver si e sale ¬¬ :P Espero que si jejejeje

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Aviso: Si alguien sabe como desbloquear la cuenta para poder recibir RR  anónimos también, por favor dígame, por que no se ;_; Muchas gracias ¡!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo II  "La tragedia"

Padre e hija subían las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación de la niña. Entraron a un gran cuarto, en donde la chimenea estaba encendida con un fuego confortante, y adornada con telas elegantes. En el centro había una gran cama de dosel, en donde se subió Lily cuando acabó de ponerse el camisón para dormir.

-Felicidades esposo- dijo Lily, abrazando cariñosamente a su padre.

-Muchas gracias hija, pero antes que esposo quiero ser un buen padre para ti- dijo él, acariciando tiernamente su cabello.

-Lo eres papá, lo eres.- contestó ella, abrazando su mano. -¿Podemos ir mañana a cabalgar a los Prados Verdes? Es costumbre- dijo de pronto la chiquilla, después de un silencio.

-Lo siento hija- su padre se veía desolado –tengo que ir de viaje mañana de nuevo-

-¡Pero acabas de regresar!- exclamó Lily, levantándose de pronto de la cama.

-Lo se, pero el rey quiere que se resuelvan unos asuntos y no hay nadie mas que lo haga- dijo el, apoyando un codo en la cama, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Lily.

-Tres semanas- contestó el padre.

-Una-

-Tres-

-Una-

Ambos levantaron la mano para realizar un piedra, papel o tijera, en el cual salió ganando Lily.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, una- dijo el papá entre risas. –Mira, te he traído este libro para que lo leas. Se que estarás muy ocupada leyendo libros de magia y aprendiendo hechizos y pociones, pero espero que tengas tiempo para este.-

-¿Utopía?-

-Significa paraíso, podrá parecerte un poco aburrido, pero a medida que lo leas te gustara- dijo el padre. –Ahora a dormir, que mañana será un dia largo para ambos- Le dio un beso a su hija y salió de la habitación, mientras la chica se envolvía en extraños sueños, con un joven de ojos azules y gafas de montura redonda, cabello despeinado y travieso.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

AL día siguiente reinaba un silencio profundo entre las personas que esperaban junto a la puerta para que saliera el Barón a otro de sus tantos viajes.

-No me veas así, juro que regresaré pronto, y cuando regrese podremos ir todos los días a los Prados Verdes, es una promesa- dijo el Barón, inclinándose frente a su hija y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. –Espero que para entonces ya se conozcan mejor las tres, y que lleguen a ser buenas amigas- dijo ahora dándoles una palmada cariñosa a Narcisa y Arabella.

-Espero que regreses pronto- dijo melosamente la Barones, poniéndose sensualmente en los brazos del Barón.

-Claro que lo haré, lo he prometido- y dicho eso, montó en el caballo, pero a punto de partir se detuvo. Había sentido un extraño dolor en todo el cuerpo, y empezaba a tener dificultad al respirar "_Que extraño, nunca antes me había pasado esto_" pensó preocupado, pero no dijo nada, ya que no quería preocupar a su familia.

Partió pues de casa, empezando a dar el rodeo para salir del jardín. En ese momento la Baronesa exclamó:

-Muy bien niñas, suficiente, regresen a sus lecciones-

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Lily –Es una tradición, cada vez que sale, se despide desde la puerta-

La Baronesa se limitó a sonreír con desdén, antes de recogerse el vestido y entrar a la casa, seguida por sus dos hijas.

Lily no pudo por mas tiempo, y mientras se escuchaba como se rompía un vaso en la cocina, corrió para ver a su papá salir de la casa y poder salir, pero en el camino, algo extraño sucedió, y Lily solo alcanzó ver como su papá hacía una exclamación de dolor antes de caer del caballo y no moverse.

-¡¡Papa!!- exclamó Lily, corriendo al lado de su padre y tratando de voltearlo, mientras que su madrastra y unos sirvientes de confianza corrían a ver que sucedía.

Al llegar voltearon al Barón, que había caído boca abajo. El Barón miraba como su hija lloraba a mares por él, mientras que la Baronesa gritaba desesperadamente.

-¡No me puedes dejar aquí sola! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?!- exclamaba desesperadamente la baronesa.

El Barón hizo caso omiso de ella, y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en su hija, su niña adorada a quien había cuidado durante diez hermosos años, a la persona que amaba mas en el mundo, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente y él no podía hacer nada por evitar su llanto.

Su mano subió cuidadosamente mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura y la mirada llena de amor, mientras que la Baronesa contemplaba todo esto con envidia.

-Te... amo...- susurró el padre a su hija, y al instante sus ojos se cerraron para no volverse a abrir jamás.

La niña lanzó un grito desesperado, al igual que la madrastra, mientras que los sirvientes estaban incrédulos al ver lo que sucedía.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

El funeral fue sencillo y corto, ya que el dolor de Lily era tan grande que los invitados decidieron que era mejor dejarla sola con su padre, y al final quedó ella al lado de su amigo Remus, quienes miraban tristemente el ataúd.

-Papi, te extraño- murmuró la niña tristemente. Remus la abrazó como a una hermanita, ya que después de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos los había hecho muy unidos, casi como hermanos. Lily escondió la cara en Remus, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas que aún faltaban fluyeran por sus mejillas, para poder dar rienda suelta a su dolor incontenible.

-Tranquila- atinó a decir Remus con voz temblorosa, ya que el estaba casi en el mismo estado que Lily, porque el padre de Lily también había sido como un padre para Remus, el cual era hijo de Louis, una mujer que trabajaba en aquella casa como doncella personal de Lily.

En eso estaban cuando de pronto de entre las sombras provocadas por la tenue luz que había en la habitación salió una chiquilla morena: Arabella.

Lily la miró por un instante y luego volvió a sumir su cara en Remus, mientras que Arabella ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Lily, tratando de reconfortarla.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Los días habían pasado desde aquel trágico suceso, y Lily no salía de su habitación para nada, ni si quiera para comer, ya que no comía nada. Remus se encontraba con ella para consolarla y darle palabras de ánimo, pero nada servía, ya que Lily estaba profundamente deprimida.

Una tarde estaba Lily sentada totalmente pálida, con labios incoloros y grandes ojeras en los brazos de su hermanito Remus (digo, por aquello de los mal pensados ¬¬, jejejeje no se crean J) cuando de pronto entró Arabella, también para tratar de hacer algo por Lily. Llevaba una bandeja de comida en las manos.

-Lily, por favor, tienes que comer- dijo Arabella suavemente, meciendo a Lily, ya que Remus se había quedado dormido. Lily se limitó a abrir los ojos, sonrió a Arabella y luego volvió a cerrarlos.

-Iré con mi papá y con mi mamá, quiero ir con ellos- decía ella.

En ese instante pasó lo que Lily marcó como la segunda tragedia mas grande de su vida. Entró la Baronesa totalmente enojada en la habitación de Lily.

-¡Arabella, ¿¡que te dije!?!- exclamó ella, empujando a su hija fuera de la habitación, y luego encarando a Lily y Remus.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó a Remus, y lo empujó para que saliera de la habitación.

Lily se quedó encogida en su asiento, no con miedo, si no con el cansancio que daba la inanición.

-Ya basta de tanta tontería, el tiempo ha pasado, ya han pasado suficientes días, es hora de que te nutras niña, por que aquí en esta casa se trabaja para vivir, y si quieres comer todos los días, deberás trabajar para ganarte tu comida, así que ahora mismo te comes esa comida y te presentas en el granero, preguntándole a Louis por tus tareas- exclamó La Baronesa. Lily se limitó a hacer el mismo movimiento que con Arabella, solo que en lugar de mostrar una sonrisa, mostró un rostro lleno de dolor.

La Baronesa se enojó por completo, y tomando a Lily por el brazo de una manera dolorosa, la obligó a comer todo lo que había en la bandeja, y después de eso la empujó todo el camino hasta el granero, en donde se la entregó a Louis, para que la pusiera a trabajar.

Lily se soltó llorando cuando la Baronesa se hubo ido, mientras que Louis la abrazaba y trataba de consolarla.

-¿Qué te han hecho mi niña?- susurraba la mujer que había criado a Lily como una madre.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Bueno, este es el segundo cap. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, no se preocupen, muy pronto empezará lo bueno, con un poco de   Lucius por aquí y uno que otro James por allá. Bueno, ya saben, si quieren que continúe, dejen RR!! Yo se los agradecería infinitamente, bye!!!

Próximo Capítulo "Diez años después"


	3. 10 años después

Bueno, como ahora y siempre, sigo agradeciendo sus RR, de veras que sus palabras animan mucho a seguir, es por ustedes que continuo!! Gracias!! Y también muchas gracias a las personas que me dijeron como desbloquear la cuenta, ya ahora si se pueden dejar los RR libremente ^_^ y si no se puede, tírenme tomates por favor :P (Es broma!!! @_@)

Ahora sí, a contestar los RR... Y no se les pase leer los avisos por favor!! :P gracias: 

Princess of Darkness86: Bueno, a mi no se me hizo aburrido al escribirlo (tal vez por que traía la presión de tener que escribir algo bueno o por que lo estaba escribiendo haciendo mil cosas a la vez, :P que se yo) pero no importa, yo digo que lo demás ya va estar interesante, espero, creo y confío en Dios porque si no!! Jejejeje muy pronto habrá L/J y un poco de Sirius y algo de Lucius.

AoMe-LuPiN: Si, la mayoría de la gente me ha comentado que les gusta mas la película ésta y de verdad creo que en cierto sentido es por que se adapta mas a una realidad que nosotros vivimos, ya que en el mundo real no vas a esperar que se aparezca un hada madrina o algo así, pero si puedes esperar que si tomas la iniciativa en algo, lo que resulte puede ser bueno :P (Ya me puse muy sentimental jajajaja) 

Polgara: Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un fic así basado en películas, me gusta mucho, de hecho estoy pensando hacer uno con Ron y Hermione, pero no se adapta a la película que quiero hacer, asi que tendré que seguir pensando jejeje  Por mientras espero que sigas  disfrutando este fic... :P

Danae Weasley: A mi también me gusto mas la versión esta jejeje es que la verdad casi no se me ha dado con los cuentos de hadas.... :P Pero como sea, no te preocupes, James saldrá dentro de muy poco, jejejeje y a ver como le hace para tratar de conquistar a Lily, y que pasará con sus hermanas... trataré de seguirle pronto :D

Isa: A mi también me encanta esa película, de verdad que me gusta mas que el cuento de hadas (¬¬) Y respecto a la madrastra, a mi simplemente ¡%($/$"(%?"=%"%(¡!!! Jejejeje Por mi la golpeo y la mando al fin del mundo!!! Pero la soporto solo por que si no fuera por ella, muchas cosas en la historia no sucederían y la historia ya no tendría ni su encanto ni su magia..... Creo que tendrá que seguir ahí, aunque no la quieran :P 

Yoko: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo para que lo disfrutes, aunque la verdad yo también disfruto bastante al escribirlo, ya que soy la que tiene a los personajes en la mano Muajajajaja (risa malvada :P) Pero bueno, no soy tan cruel como para hacerlos sufrir.... mucho :P Jajajajaja no te creas!!!

Lucía: Si, tienes razón, está un poco triste.... pero pues bueno, de alguna manera tenía que empezar la historia, si no, no tendría sentido.... al menos.... va a llegar James... :D

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

AVISOS!!!

1) Se que esto suena un poco ilógico y tonto, pero necesito su ayuda, si alguien sabe francés, para que me ayude con unas traducciones, por favor dígame!! Por favor!! Se los agradecería infinitamente!!! Es un caso desesperado... (Se que no pido mucho, júzguenme loca pero lo necesito :P)

2) No se si lo hayan visto, pero hay otro fic mío que se llama "Magia en la sangre", se supone que ya debería estar en la red, pero muchas veces me conecto y no está, así que si lo ven o algo por ahí, por favor avísenme, por que no se ni que con ese fic.... gracias ^_^´

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo III  "10 años después"

Una muchacha de cabello rojo como el fuego, que deslumbraba con la luz de las llamas de la chimenea pegándole de lleno, hacía que se perdiera la luz en sus cabellos, como si la luz fueran ellos mismos, leía sentada en el suelo, en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos verdes llenos de vida y tan expresivos brillaban con una intensidad inusitada, que se veía muy poco en ella, si no es que casi nunca. A su lado había un palo de madera, de aproximadamente treinta centímetros de espesor, con un mango tallado con flores.  La noche oscura se cernía sobre la casa de los Evans, tomada a la fuerza por la Baronesa de Ghant (¬¬)  La chica tomó su varita y la guardó en un cajón que estaba perfectamente disimulado al lado de la chimenea, mientras que el libro lo ponía a su lado.  Se recostó un poco, tratando de pensar en todo lo que había leído, tratando de imaginar una voz de un hombre al que quería con todo su ser y que ya no estaba, contándole la historia, paso a paso.

En esa misma oscuridad de la noche, en el palacio del Rey Harold y la Reina Scarlett reinaba un tumulto grandioso. Los Reyes caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, en dirección a la habitación de su hijo.

-¡Harold! ¡No puedes hacer eso! El no está obligado- exclamaba la reina con desesperación, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso al Rey, que caminaba como si lo viniera siguiendo un montón de dementores.

-Lo está por que yo firmé un convenio, y aunque no sea mágico, que debió ser desde un comienzo, es un convenio y el chico tiene que obedecerme, ya basta de tanta comodidad, que acepte sus responsabilidades- exclamaba enérgicamente el rey. Ambos iban vestidos en pijama, con una bata que apenas cubría del frío encima.

-¿Cómo quieres que ame a alguien que no conoce? Una flor no puede crecer a la sombra de un gran árbol, necesita sol-

-Necesita una paliza...- gruñó el rey, mientras que entraban a la habitación del chico, en donde encontraron unas sábanas atadas a modo de cuerda, por donde el príncipe había descendido poco antes.

-¡Llamen a la guardia! ¡Enciendan las luces! ¡Que nadie duerma hasta que lo encuentren!- se escuchaban los gritos del rey resonando por todo el palacio, quebrantando la tranquilidad de la noche, mientras el galopar de un caballo y la respiración de su jinete se escuchaban en el jardín, dando a entender que era demasiado tarde para buscarlo dentro del palacio: el príncipe había huido.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~

La mañana clareaba en la casa De Evans, justo por la parte trasera, en donde se encontraba el granero. Un puerta pequeña y un poco acabada por el tiempo, situada como entrada al patio de la casa, se abrió de pronto, para que por ella saliera una muchacha de unos 19 años, cabello color fuego y ojos verdes, que alguna vez eran vivaces y alegres, pero que en esos momentos se hallaban un poco apagados.

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de estar en su máximo esplendor en ese día, la muchacha cruzaba el jardín con unas manzanas en su regazo, cuidándolas para que no se cayeran al suelo, pero un ruido hizo que la chica levantase su cabeza y se encontrara con un cuadro muy extraño.

El caballo que había usado su padre cuando estaba a punto de salir de viaje, antes de la tragedia, estaba siendo conducido por un jinete, y al parecer no era nadie de la casa, ya que no lo podía controlar.

-No, tu no otra vez Black...- murmuró la chica entre dientes, corriendo hacia el caballo, regando las manzanas por todo el jardín, pero cuidando de llevarse consigo algunas. Llegó justo a la distancia perfecta para poder lanzar la primera manzana con toda su furia.

-¡Ladrón! Esta vez no escaparás Black, ya basta de que estés robando cuanto caballo te encuentres- decía la chica, lanzando las manzanas a diestra y siniestra. 

El jinete había caído con la primer manzana que había lanzado la chica, y en cuanto intentó levantarse una segunda manzana le dio de lleno en el rostro, así que como pudo a gatas se arrastro hasta ponerse a salvo detrás del caballo, pero no le sirvió de nada, ya que una manzana le llegó al pie, haciendo que el joven se enredara con su propia capa y cayera al suelo.

Al incorporarse, se quitó la capa totalmente, rebelando quien era. La chica totalmente intimidada se tiró al suelo inclinándose completamente, sin poder ver al personaje al rostro.

-¡Lo siento su majestad! ¡No lo vi!- exclamó totalmente asustada la chica. 

-Creo que para poder derribarme como lo hiciste tu, de alguna manera me tuviste que haber visto- dijo el príncipe, quien era un chico de cabello negro despeinado totalmente, buen cuerpo, pero con gafas redondas.

-Se que por ello debo morir su majestad, pero le pido que si tal es su deseo, lo cumpla aquí mismo señor, pues deseo la muerte mas que nada en el mundo- dijo la chica, pero lo último lo dijo en voz baja, como temerosa de que la escuchara alguien.

-La muerte deseas para ti, mas yo no la deseo, así que no le digas a nadie y tu vida salvarás- dijo el príncipe, montándose en el caballo.

-Tenemos otros caballos su alteza, mejores y que han conducido a sus jinetes a un mejor fin- contestó la muchacha, sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

-Solo deseo librarme de mi jaula mágica y dorada- contestó el príncipe, y mientras tiraba unas monedas al suelo dijo: -Por tu silencio, es mejor recompensa que la muerte- y al instante se fue cabalgando.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

En el comedor la Baronesa tomaba el desayuno junto con sus dos hijas, de las cuales una rubia estaba de pésimo humor, mientras que la otra estaba simplemente esperando a que su madre y su hermana se fueran de la casa, para poder disfrutar algo.

-No puedo creer que te hayas comportado de esa manera en la fiesta, ¿qué quieres que piense su alteza de ti?- exclamaba la Baronesa, regañando a la rubia.

-No fue mi culpa, un idiota estaba molestando y perdí la concentración, no tienes que regañarme- exclamó la menor.

-Pues como toda dama, jamás debes perder la compostura- dijo la otra hermana, mirando atentamente su desayuno.

-Creo querida, que si hablas cuando nadie se dirige a ti, significa que no estas siendo lo que una dama educada debería ser, así que por favor guarda silencio- dijo fríamente la Baronesa, mientras que su hermana le dirigía miradas asesinas.

-Buenos días Milady, Arabella, Narcisa, espero que hayan pasado una buena noche- dijo una voz desde la puerta, mientras que Lily entraba cargada con platos y vasos en una bandeja, y se tambaleaba por el peso.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien decidió aparecer después de que anoche estuvo todo el tiempo haciendo otras cosas, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que la magia está prohibida en esta casa?- dijo la Baronesa cruelmente, dirigiéndose a Lily, que estaba sirviendo el agua en los vasos.

-Lo siento Madame, le juro que no quiero molestarla, pero necesito practicar...- empezó a disculparse Lily, pero al instante la Baronesa la interrumpió.

-Si no me quieres molestar, no practiques magia dentro de esta casa, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- exclamó, casi saltando de su asiento.

-Lo siento Madame, no volverá a suceder- contestó Lily, con la mirada en el suelo. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

El galopar se un caballo se escuchó por el jardín de un castillo, que a simple vista parecía en ruinas, pero para ciertas personas era una escuela muy prestigiada : Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería que había en esa parte del mundo. El jinete se bajó del caballo, y entró apresuradamente al castillo, casi atropellando a unos muchachos que aparentemente iban a salir a dar un paseo. 

El jinete caminó por muchos pasillos, antes de dar con una gárgola, y al tiempo que pronunciaba unas palabras, la gárgola se abría, rebelando unas escaleras. Al llegar al final, el chico abrió la puerta de golpe y entrando en la oficina de un hombre ya viejo, de barbas y cabello largo y plateado, con lentes en forma de media luna.

-¡Esto no es posible! ¡Ya no puedo mas!- exclamó en cuanto entró, pero se quedó boquiabierto al ver que en la oficina estaba otra persona, aparte del anciano. Era su guardia de compañía, John Dippet.

-¡James! ¡tu prometiste...!- empezó a decir el Guardia, pero James lo interrumpió.

-Mi padre empezó rompiendo sus promesas, ya no puedo mas con esto, profesor Dumbledore, le pido que ayude a mi padre a entender  que tengo una vida- exclamó desesperado el príncipe James, tumbándose en un sillón, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No le entiendo joven Potter, ¿Tiene algún problema en que le pueda ayudar?- dijo pacientemente Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-El joven príncipe sufre del mal de los matrimonios convenidos, por tanto esta desesperado, ya que esta condicionado a casarse con su Alteza Real, la princesa Violeta De Lumen, princesa de España- murmuró John, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de James.

-Señor, dígale a mi padre que no puede hacer eso, es mi vida y me caso con quien me de la gana- dijo James respirando lento y profundamente, tratando de hacer ver a todos su desesperación.

-Bueno Alteza, no le puedo prometer nada pero por mientras puede ir a devolver ese hermoso caballo que tomó prestado de la casa De Evans.- contestó Dumbledore, zanjando la cuestión.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Pisadas apresuradas, golpes en todas partes, puertas que se abren y se cierran y de pronto el príncipe se vio entre dos muchachas que eran guapas, pero no había nada para que llamaran de verdad su atención, y la que al parecer era la madre. "_Bendita sea, siempre me tengo que topar con las madres de todas las jóvenes del reino, quisiera conocer a una chica que no fuera por medio de su madre_" pensó el príncipe, un poco fastidiado por su vida.

-Su Alteza, que grata sorpresa- dijo la madre haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada. El príncipe se limitó a sonreír un poco, mientras veía la exagerada reverencia de la chica rubia, mientras que la otra solo se limitaba a observar un poco mas retirada.

-Que hermosas damas, ¿son sus hijas? Parecen haber florecido de la noche a la mañana- exclamó el príncipe, cumpliendo con el cumplido dedicado a todas las jóvenes del reino. Las dos chicas se sentían en una nube, mientras que Narcisa señaló con los ojos el broche que traía puesto en el vestido, el cual estaba muy escotado, y si el broche hubiese sido mas grande, de seguro habría ocurrido un accidente.

-Narcisa- dijo el príncipe, fijándose "en su broche" (hombre al fin ¬¬) –Debo decir que tu broche es sensacional- dijo inconscientemente.

-Muchas gracias Alteza- murmuró Narcisa, con una sonrisa que resulto ser algo tétrica.

-Pero usted debe de estar orgulloso de su propia rosa española que nos honrará con su presencia muy pronto- dijo la Baronesa acercándose al príncipe de manera muy calculadora.  

-Si, así esperan que sea- dijo en voz baja el príncipe, mientras veía hacia una de las ventanas de la casa, en donde divisó algo rojo, pero eso desapareció casi al instante.

-Vine a devolver el caballo que le hacía falta Madame, me tomé la libertad de pedirlo prestado- dijo el príncipe, mientras la Baronesa se quedaba extrañada.

-Pues bien, espero que tengan una gran tarde señoritas, señora, me retiro- y dicho esto, el príncipe salió de la casa, mientras que la Baronesa y su hija Narcisa entraban a ella, con una sonrisa calculadora en los labios....

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero que lo sigan disfrutando, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, lo tendré listo lo mas pronto posible: "El encuentro". Y por favor, sean amables y dejen sus comentarios, dudas y todo lo demás, dejen RR!! Gracias!!!


	4. El Encuentro

Kagome-Lamister: Muchas gracias, espero que disfrutes del siguiente capítulo.

AoMe-LuPiN: Muchas gracias, te agregaré a mi MSN, pero hasta septiembre porque durante Agosto no me conecto.... :P Pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda, lo aprecio bastante :P 

Andrea: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó, por que la verdad si tenía mucha duda en si podría hacerlo o no, por que hay veces en que si me salen ciertas barrabasadas que tengo que cambiar en último minuto ^^´

Princess of Darkness86:  Muy pronto veremos a Lucius jejejeje, no coman ansias, todo será rebelado en su debido tiempo :P

Clau:  Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por la ayuda, es que es para otro fic que tengo por ahí, pero no les diré cual Muajajajaja

Clavel: Ah!! Ñacas, pronto sabremos de donde conoce Lily a Sirius, que creían?? Que los Merodeadores no existían como tal??? Bueno, tal vez no, pero algo de eso habrá :P Ahh y si Lily fue a Hogwarts.... Bueno, pronto lo sabrás, eso será parte de otro capítulo... :P 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Por siempre Cenicienta

Capítulo IV "El Encuentro"

Lily caminaba por el pueblo, vestida elegantemente con una de las ropas que había sacado del viejo baúl de su madre, que mantenía bien cuidado en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa. Iba decidida en su camino, mientras los nervios la consumían por dentro.

"_Lo vas a hacer muy bien Lils, estoy seguro de ello, tengo mucha fe en ti_" escuchó la voz de Remus en su cabeza. –Claro Remus, como tu no eres que el estás en estas- murmuró Lily para sí. Llegó muy pronto a las puertas del castillo y sus piernas empezaron a temblar un poco, pero logró adoptar una pose aristocrática y entrar a los jardines, en donde divisó mucha gente. No tardó mucho en descubrir a unos hombres pobremente vestidos y maltratados dentro de una jaula que era jalada por un caballo y su dueño. Corrió inmediatamente hacia ellos.

-Quisiera discutir el caso de este buen hombre- dijo ella, señalando a un anciano sentado a uno de los lados de la jaula que en cuanto vio a la muchacha se puso de pie. –Es mi sirviente y he venido a pagar su deuda-

-Pues ya pagaron por el- dijo el dueño del caballo de malos modos, mientras empujaba al caballo para que avanzara.

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar 20 monedas de oro- contestó ella, mientras enseñaba la pequeña bolsa que había en su mano.

-Por 20 monedas de oro podría llevarme a mi- contestó el hombre. Fue en ese instante que Lily perdió la paciencia y tomó el caballo de las riendas, para que se detuviera.

-Demando que lo libere inmediatamente o llevaré este asunto al Rey- exclamó ella.

-Fue el Rey quien pagó por el, ahora es propiedad de en el Don en América- contestó el hombre, mientras se iba enojando.

-No es propiedad de nadie inútil y sin cabeza, libérelo ahora- exclamó Lily, pero el hombre había perdido la paciencia también.

-¡Quítese de mi vista!- exclamó, gritándole a Lily en el rostro, pero la chica ni siquiera se inmutó. Había recibido tantos gritos y castigos a lo largo de su vida como para que le afectara este en particular, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta, fue de las personas que había detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo osa gritarle a una dama?- exclamó una voz firme, mientras que Lily se quedó en blanco : era el príncipe James. Se volteó lentamente hacia el príncipe haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho su Alteza, pero debo llevar estos criminales a la costa- dijo el hombre humildemente, señalando a los hombres en la jaula, pero Lily se indignó.

-Un sirviente no es un criminal señor, y los que lo son, no pueden evitarlo- dijo ella.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó el príncipe con aspecto divertido –A ver, ilústranos-

-Si..- empezó a decir Lily totalmente dudosa, pero al ver el hombre que estaba en un caballo detrás del príncipe, recobró su sangre y se decidió continuar. –Si orilla a su gente a ser pobremente educada para luego ponerlos a trabajar, ¿qué se puede inferir si no que educa ladrones y luego los castiga por ello? ¿Es eso del carácter de señor justo?- dijo ella con voz suplicante. James se quedó sin habla.

-Ahí tiene pues...- dijo débilmente –libérelo-

-Pero señor, yo..- empezó a decir el hombre.

-¡Dije que lo liberara!- exclamó totalmente enojado James. Lily dio un pequeño brinco de gusto y se fue directo al hombre que salía de la jaula.

-Creí que eras tu madre- murmuró Maurice, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nos veremos en el puente- murmuró Lily en voz baja, con una sonrisa traviesa, peor al siguiente instante exclamó con voz fuerte –prepara los caballos, partiremos en seguida- y después se fue a ver al príncipe.

-Gracias, su Alteza- y después de hacer otra graciosa reverencia se fue por detrás del caballo, no sin antes saludar con una mirada a Dumbledore, el hombre que le había dado fuerzas para continuar su discurso. No notó que el príncipe se había bajado del caballo y la había seguido.

-¿No nos habíamos visto antes?- preguntó el príncipe James poniéndose a su lado, con voz de circunstancias.

-No lo creo su Alteza- contestó Lily, poniéndose rígida de los nervios y caminando mas rápido.

-¿De verdad? Creí conocer a todas las cortesanas de la provincia- dijo James.

-Es que estoy visitando a una prima- contestó Lily con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿A quien?- preguntó rápidamente James.

-Mi prima-

-Eso dijiste, ¿A cual?-

-La única que tengo-

-¿Te estás negando a decirme tu nombre?- preguntó James, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No- contestó Lily en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos –y si- volvió a decir, para seguir caminado.

-Por favor- dijo el príncipe, tomándola del brazo –Un nombre, cualquier nombre- dijo de modo suplicante. Sus miradas empezaron a profundizarse cada vez mas, hasta que Lily atinó a decir algo.

-El único nombre que le puedo dar es Condesa Nicole De Evans (muy original, no ^_^´ )- dijo Lily, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿Ves?- preguntó James, acercándosele peligrosamente –No fue tan difícil-

-¡James!- exclamó la voz de una mujer madura.

-¡James!- exclamó ahora la voz de una mujer joven. Lily vio ante así a la misma Reina en persona y también a otra mujer muy bella al lado de ella, esbelta, de cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo y tez blanca. No sabía quien era, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en averiguarlo. La chica inmediatamente corrió al lado del Príncipe y lo abrazó, y después le plantó en beso en los labios, mientras que a su vez James le respondía sin muchos ánimos.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos ayer, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la chica con voz melosa.

-Lo siento Darla, te lo contaré luego- contestó James, tratando de zafarse de la chica sin conseguirlo.

-El Rey quiere hablar contigo de un asunto muy urgente, al parecer cierta relación con España- dijo la Reina, viendo significativamente a James y a la chica que no se soltaba de su hijo.

-Madre ¿No será del contrato matrimonial con España, verdad?- preguntó James un poco molesto, pero Lily alcanzó a ver algo en sus ojos que le indicaba que no estaba tan molesto.

-Lo siento hijo, pero algo se podrá hacer- dijo la Reina, tomando a Darla de la mano y alejándola de su hijo.

-En un minuto mas voy madre, solo tengo que arreglar un último asunto- contestó James, pero al voltear al lugar en donde estaba Lily, encontró que la chica había desaparecido.

Lily corría velozmente hacia el puente, en donde se encontró con Maurice, y ambos se dirigieron por un camino que estaba al lado del castillo ocupado solo por sirvientes, para poder llegar mas pronto al Bosque, y de ahí pudieron llegar a su casa.

Entraron por la puerta trasera, mientras que la Baronesa y sus hijas entraban por la delantera, asi que Lily corrió a su habitación a cambiarse antes de que la llamaran para hacer la cena, pero lamentablemente llegó tarde y le tocó una buena reprimenda.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- preguntó la Baronesa con cierto desdén cuando vio entrar a Maurice a la sala.

-Me dijeron que podía ir a casa señora- dijo Maurice, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Bien, vaya a hacer sus obligaciones- contestó a Baronesa condesciende. –En cuanto a ti jovencita, muévete inmediatamente para lavar y planchar el vestido de Narci, por que mañana tenemos muchos pendientes- dijo refiriéndose ahora a Lily, la cual estaba parada a un lado de la puerta.

-Si Madame, como usted diga- contestó Lily con una sonrisa traviesa, saliendo del comedor bajo la mirada calculadora de la Baronesa.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ñacas!! Ni modo, aquí queda el capítulo  IV, espero tener el siguiente pronto para que sigan disfrutando, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, solo tienen que picar el botón que dice RR para que me dejen sus dudas, mensajes, aclaraciones, jaladas de oreja y todo eso, por favor, no les va a costar nada, se los juro!!!

*¿Por qué Lily conoce a Black?

*¿Volverá Lily a ver a James? (eso es mas que obvio, no? ¬¬)

*¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore con Lily?


	5. A orilla del lago

Hi!!! Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero la verdad es que estaba hasta el tope de trabajo y todo eso, pero por lo pronto estoy libre ^^´. No me maten, tengo mucho sueño y estoy mas dormida que despierta, pero aún así, espero que lo disfruten, y ya saben, por favor, dejen RR!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Malu Snape Rickman: Claro, actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, por mientras, una disculpa por haberme tardado mas de lo prometido!! Espero que te guste ^^´.

Andrea: Muchas gracias, de verdad, se me ocurrió una vez que estaba viendo la película, ya vez que Cenicienta sale pelirroja, y de pronto pensé en Lily, y dije ¡Aja! Jajajajaja 

Yo-Io-I: Mira mas o menos vas por el buen camino, se podría decir que son de esos amigos que en el fondo se quieren, pero siempre se molestan mutuamente :D. Claro que hubo una forma en que Lily tuvo que haber conocido a Sirius, ¿no?.... Mejor te lo dejaré en el misterio, pronto lo descubrirás :D.

Cygni: A mi no me ponía triste, si no mas bien me daba cólera que siendo tan tonta, Danielle (en la película), no hiciera nada por defenderse, así que ya sabrás cuanto me gustó la parte en va y le da a la rubia su buen puñetazo, para que no ande de sangrona Jajajaja.

Princess of Darkness: Me hubiera gustado poner un poco mas de discusión en esa parte, pero no se me ocurrió nada, es que se me hace que en la película casi no hablan, entonces trataré de poner mas conversación entre ellos dos, espero que te guste. :D.

Danae Weasley: La verdad quisiera responderte esas preguntas..... A quien engaño? Claro que no te las responderé aquí, será mejor que leas la historia, por que paulatinamente se irán dando todas las respuestas, muchas gracias por tu RR!!! ^^´

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Por siempre Cenicienta

Capítulo V "A la orilla del lago"

Lily caminaba por el bosque que estaba a las orillas de un gran lago, mientras recolectaba unas manzanas. Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho su madrastra: Podía ir al baile, siempre y cuando se portara bien. El Rey Harold había organizado un baile de disfraces en honor a Dumbledore, que había decidido quedarse unos días en el Castillo, aunque nadie sabía la razón. A Lily le daba cierta nostalgia que no estuviera en Hogwarts, donde debería de estar, ya que así no podía hablar a diario con el, como hacía ataño.

Caminaba entre los árboles, cuando volteó a ver sus ropas, y luego al lago.

~°~°~°

-¿Qué sucedería si me topara con la persona que esta en el mundo para ser mi pareja, pero no me doy cuenta?- preguntó el príncipe James esa tarde a Dumbledore, quienes se encontraban sentados a la orilla de un lago al lado de un bosque.

-Aprende a poner atención- contestó Dumbledore encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, pero ¿que tal si de pronto esa persona muriera y yo encontrara otra, pero en realidad debía ser la primera, o si me caso con la primera, pero en realidad debería ser la segunda?- preguntó James, aún mas confundido por su  pregunta que por la respuesta  posible.

-James, ponte a pensar cuantas personas hay en el mundo, y con cada una de esas personas el destino tiene que cumplir, no se lo puedes dejar todo a él, necesitas ayudarlo un poco, tienes que estar al pendiente con quien te encuentras en tu camino, tal vez esa persona está a la vuelta de la roca, pero tu estas tan centrado en tus problemas que no te das cuenta que está ahí- contestó Dumbledore, levantándose y señalando una roca que sobresalía del suelo por al menos dos metros, pero mientras Dumbledore hablaba, se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo que cae al agua.

-Alguien cayó al agua- dijo James, corriendo hacia el otro lado, y encontrándose a una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verde que estaba nadando mas allá de la orilla.

-¡Condesa!- exclamó James, mas por la sorpresa que por tratar de llamar la atención.

-¡Su alteza!- exclamó Lily por la sorpresa, y al tratar de hincarse, se hundió totalmente en el agua. Nadó hacia la orilla y salió del lago, resbalando con una roca que había ahí y torciéndose un poco el pie.

-¡Ouch! Tengan cuidado, esta un poco resbaloso ahí- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Por favor, tome mi capa para cubrirse, yo le ayudare- dijo James, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con su capa y tomándola en brazos, para llevarla a la orilla en donde él y Dumbledore tenían sus cosas. Lily sonrió tímidamente antes esto, pero a una señal de Dumbledore, no hizo nada por oponerse. Cuando la hubo depositado en el suelo, se sentó al lado de ella y se pusieron a conversar, mientras Dumbledore se apartaba un poco de ellos.

-¿Dónde estan tu sirvientes?- preguntó el príncipe, volteando a todas partes.

-Bueno... decidí darles el día libre, honestamente, a veces me cansa que estén todo el día sirviéndome, me hacen sentir inútil- dijo Lily, estremeciéndose.

-Si, pero a eso se dedican los sirvientes- dijo James, sin entender el punto.

-Bueno, tal vez ese sea su rol, pero la verdad es que deberías aprender alguna vez algo mas que dar órdenes, tienes todo lo que puedas querer en el mundo y aún así eres no eres feliz, en cambio, hay gente que conozco que lo único que tiene en el mundo son sus amigos y son mucho mas felices que tu, ¿Qué acaso lo que tienes no te brinda felicidad?-

-¿Estas diciendo que soy arrogante?- preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues si, si deberías saberlo- contestó Lily.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?- preguntó James.

-Solo molesta, eres demasiado mimado según mi entender, necesitas que la vida te de una lección fuerte para poner  los pies en la tierra- contestó Lily con expresión de desesperación.

-Creo damisela, que a usted le encanta regañar a la gente- dijo James sonriendo travieso.

-Solo a los que se creen reyes del mundo, cuando no pueden gobernar si quiera sus cabezas- contestó Lily, mirando del otro lado del lago. James soltó una risa que hizo que Lily se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pareció gracioso?- preguntó ella, como si estuviera molesta.

-Nada, solo que jamás alguien aparte de mi padre y Darla se habían atrevido a regañarme bien, aunque Darla no tanto, solo molestarme- contestó James, recostándose en el suelo.

-Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo- contestó Lily, sonriendo a su vez. Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, observando el tranquilo lago que se exponía ante ellos, respirando paz y tranquilidad, como si nadie necesitara hablar para poder  hacer que ellos dos fueran felices, que lo eran simplemente estando ahí, uno al lado del otro. En ese momento empezó a llover.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme- dijo Lily, levantándose del suelo, mientras que James la detenía.

-¿Le molesta mojarse?- preguntó el, con voz tentadora.

-Claro que no, pero pensé que a usted sí- contestó Lily, sentándose de nuevo. Al parecer la torcedura había dejado de dolerle.

Las gotas empezaron a cubrir a los dos chicos, y resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta empapar por completo sus ropas, mientras que a Lily le daban una apariencia bonita. James se quedó observándola por un rato, hasta que Lily se percató de ello, y se ruborizó.

-¿No tiene nada mas que hacer que pasearse entre la gente y robar caballos?- preguntó Lily, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Eh..?- preguntó James, que se había quedado viendo los ojos de Lily, sin procesar la pregunta.  –Bueno, no, ¡¡digo si!!- exclamó después de un rato. –Pero acabo temprano mis estudios- 

-Que bien, yo alguna vez aspiré a estudiar en una escuela, pero lo tuve que dejar tras la muerte de mi padre- dijo Lily, mirando furtivamente a Dumbledore, que seguía apartado, aparentemente revolviendo sus cosas, pero en realidad estaba mas al pendiente de la conversación que los dos chicos que participaban en ella.

En ese momento James juntó un poco de agua en un cuenco de las manos, y se la aventó a Lily al rostro.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Lily, para luego levantarse, tomarlo por los hombros y arrojarlo al lago, provocando que se hundiera completamente.

-¡Vas a ver!- exclamó James, saliendo del lago para perseguir a Lily.

-¡Usted empezó!- exclamó Lily, haciéndose para atrás, pero James alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca, para que se metiera al lago junto con él.

Cayeron los dos juntos, ambos chicos riendo, olvidándose por completo de sus vidas y de lo que eran, y simplemente sabiendo de su existencia ahí, ambos los dos en el lago, ambos los dos felices uno con otro. Dumbledore observaba desde la orilla sonriendo.

Empezaron a jugar guerritas de agua, hasta que James terminó perdiendo, y ambos chicos salieron del lago, totalmente empapados, pero felices. En ese momento Lily escuchó unos gritos de Arabella.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily!- exclamaba impaciente, pero el príncipe no había escuchado nada.

-Debo irme, se me hizo tarde, tengo unos asuntos pendientes- dijo Lily, mientras se ponía los zapatos que se había quitado para nadar.

-Jugaré mañana contra el Marqués de Volsex, ¿podrás ir?- preguntó el príncipe, tomando una de las manos de la chica. Lily se sonrojó ante ese gesto.

-De verdad Su Alteza, me tengo que ir, me espera un largo dia mañana- contestó ella, y aprovechando un momento de distracción por parte del príncipe, se soltó la mano, muy a su pesar, y salió corriendo por entre los árboles.

-¡Por favor ve!- exclamó James.

-¡Debo irme!- contestó Lily, haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano, y desapareciendo tras los árboles.

-¿Por qué hace siempre eso?- preguntó James con el ceño fruncido, viendo fijamente a Dumbledore.

-No lo se, pero será mejor que nos vayamos también nosotros, no creo que quieras tener problemas con Darla, tu prometida- contestó Dumbledore, haciendo que el príncipe cayera al suelo.

-¿En que momento tonto se me fue a ocurrir que si me comprometía con Darla podría deshacerme de la princesa española?- dijo James, mirando fijamente al lago, mientras en sus sueños despiertos veía la figura de una pelirroja nadando ahí.

-No lo se, pero no creo que sea de las que deshace un compromiso por llegar tarde, así que si quieres que no te moleste el resto de la tarde con tonterías, es hora de caminar- contestó Dumbledore riendo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Que les pareció este capítulo?? Si, yo se que no contiene mucho de la película, pero me agradó poner eso de la guerrita de agua entre James y Lily, después de todo, en la película el romance fue muy formal, en cambio a mi no me agrada eso.... Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si quieren que continúe, no sean malos, abajo hay un botoncito que dice RR, que si le pican, hacen muy feliz a esta autora!!! Gracias ^^´

*¿Qué pasará entre James y Darla?

*¿Entre James y la princesa española?

*¿Entre James y Lily?

*¿Por qué James puede escoger entre tanta mujer?

*¿Seguirá Lily regañando a James?

*¿Dónde quedó Sirius?

*¿De donde conoce Dumbledore a Lily?


	6. Lucius

Capítulo VI "Lucius"

La pelota volaba de un lado a otro de la cancha, y cuando tocaba el suelo era recogida por Dippet, el cual lo hacía rápido, para no interrumpir mucho tiempo el juego.  El Marqués se preparó para lanzar la bola, y en un instante James ya le había pegado con la raqueta. El juego continuó, pero lo que desesperaba a James era que cada tiro que hacía, toda la bola de mujeres cortesanas hacían una exclamación, como un suspiro. Frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no se podía quejar, así que continuó jugando, pero había perdido totalmente la concentración, y en cierto momento, cuando el Marqués le pegó a la pelota, el trató de ir por ella, dando por resultado el caer en el área donde estaban todas las muchachas casaderas, las cuales comenzaron a cubrirlo con pañuelos por todas partes.

James trató de zafarse, luego se puso de pie y se metió de nuevo en la cancha, solo que ahora traía un montón de pañuelos metidos por todas partes, incluso las partes inimaginables. "_Si les siguen dando rienda a estas cortesanas, en un momento pueden llegar hasta comerme_" pensó amargamente James. Buscó la pelota por todas partes, sin verla. 

El Marqués señaló hacia las gradas, y James volteó, justo para encontrarse con Narcisa, la cual sostenía la pequeña pelota blanca en una mano. Traía puesto un vestido morado muy bonito, pero muy escotado, mientras que lucía otro broche en el pecho.  James se quedó sin habla ante el escote.

-Te... te ves muy bien Narcisa...- atinó a balbucear James. Todas las demás muchachas simplemente veían con envidia a la joven con quien hablaba el príncipe.

-Es bienvenido a ver cuanto quiera...- contestó Narcisa con voz melosa y una sonrisa sensual. El príncipe se quedó viéndola por unos momentos, pero luego siguió ocupado en su juego.

~°~°~°~°

-El tipo es insufrible- decía por enésima vez Lily, mientras recogía unos maíces y los acomodaba en unas canastas. Era día de mercado para su granja, por lo que tenían que ir a vender y a comprar cosas para poder mantenerse. A Lily le tocaba estar durante la mañana cuidando el negocio, junto a Paulette y a Louis. 

-Si, lo has dicho...- dijo Louis.

-Todo el día- completó Paulette. Ambas traían una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, es tan cierto ahora como lo fue en la mañana- declaró Lily, siguiendo sus labores, sin entender el mensaje que le mandaban ambas compañeras. –Supongo... Que el nacer y vivir con ricos será aburrido... Por eso es así... Digo, creo que el y Narcisa se merecen- añadió después de unos momentos de silencio.

-¡Cierra la boca! El único trono que le deseo a esa mujer, si es que se le puede llamar así, es el que tengo que limpiarle a diario- espetó Louis. Las tres mujeres rieron, mientras seguían trabajando. Ninguna de ellas se había dado cuenta de los raros personajes que venían bajando por la calle. 

Eran todos hombres vestidos de negro, y parecían ser sirvientes de alguien que venía a la cabeza de ellos. Éste último era alto, de cabellos rubios y largos, con un bastón negro. Vestía de negro, y usaba un sombrero del color. Había en su mirada mucha crueldad, que salía por su boca cada vez que hablaba. 

Se acercó al pequeño puesto montado por Lily y sus compañeras.

-Lillian De Evans... Cada día estas mas hermosa...- dijo con voz peligrosamente suave el hombre. Sus matones estaban detrás de el, como guardaespaldas o como sombras, depende del modo en que se viera.

-Desperdicia sus elogios señor Lucius Malfoy, pero estoy segura que Narcisa los apreciaría con mucho gusto- Lily lucía una sonrisa falsa, que todo mundo, incluyendo Malfoy, podían apreciar.

-Que pena tener las mejores tierras tan pobremente trabajadas....-

-Hacemos lo que podemos- se adelantó Louis, mientras se ponía a un lado de Lily.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Pregúntele a la baronesa- exclamó Paulette enfadada- y dedíquese a sus compras- y ella se acomodó de igual manera al otro lado de Lily.

-Lo discutiré con Lily, si no le importa- contestó Malfoy haciéndole una cara de repugnancia a Paulette. –Tal vez sea mas grande que tú, incluso doblo tu edad niña, pero te puedo asegurar que estoy muy bien dotado- añadió Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona.

Lily bien pudo haber tomado esto como un insulto, pero sabía que no le estaba permitido hacer nada a los personajes ilustres. El enojo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, mientras que sus compañeras lo notaron. Se alejó de ahí tratando de hacer otras cosas, pero el hombre insistió en seguirla.

-Como prueba de mi generosidad te puedo hacer esta oferta. Tu necesitas un hombre con dinero que te mantenga, y yo necesito una linda niña con un espíritu como el tuyo, así que la decisión es tuya- 

-¿Ciruelas?- preguntó Lily, levantando una canasta llena de ellas, sonriendo, como si .no hubiera escuchado el último comentario.

-No gracias- la voz de Malfoy se había vuelto completamente desdeñosa – No compraré nada esta semana, y recuerda que sin mi gran generosidad, tu patética y aburrida granjita perecería, así que yo tendría mucho, pero mucho cuidado si fuera tu- y dicho esto, se alejó del puesto, seguido eternamente por sus hombres.

-¡Que hombre tan horrible!- exclamó Paulette. Y añadió- Si no comprara frutas y verduras cada semana, estoy segura que... le escupiría- Louis y Lily la miraron y luego sonrieron.

~°~°~°~°

James había sido jalado hacia un aburrido y horrible paseo por el mercado al lado de Narcisa, la madre de ésta y su hermana, a quien no le tenían permitido acercarse ni hablar con el joven príncipe. La madre cuidaba cada movimiento que hacía la pareja, y trataba de dejarlos solos el máximo tiempo posible.

-Toma, mira, prueba esto, no encontrarás nada mas delicioso- dijo el príncipe sonriente, señalando un plato con un contenido café en pequeñas semillas. Narcisa volvió a sonreír de manera sensual y abrió la boca, para que el príncipe colocara ahí la comida.

Éste miró extrañado a sus sirvientes y a todos los presentes, como preguntando lo que debería de hacer, y cuando vio que estaba solo en eso, tomó una y la arrojó a la boca de la muchacha, agradeciendo el haber atinado.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó.

-Me gusta, es exquisito, es sencillo, delicioso, ¿Cómo se llama?- La voz de Narcisa sonó temblorosa en esta última pregunta.

-Er... chocolate... Los monjes españoles envían tabiques enteros....- explicó James.

Arabella trató de coger un poco, pero recibió un tremendo pellizco por parte de su madre, así que desistió en el intento. _Ni lo pienses_ había susurrado.

Siguieron caminando un poco mas, paseando y hablando de cualquier tontería, hasta que llegaron a una parte en donde había varios puestos.

-Estos son nuestros sirvientes- dijo Narcisa sonriendo, mientras señalaba un puesto medio oculto.

-¿De verdad? Me gustaría mucho conocerlos- James tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, y ambos se acercaron al puesto, en donde se encontraron con unas muy asombradas Paulette y Louis, que al parecer estaba recogiendo el grano.

-Buen día, damas- dijo el príncipe. En ese momento se volteó hacia otra parte, en la cual salió una Lily totalmente asustada, y ésta arrojó la gallina que traía en las manos hacia el rostro del príncipe, provocando que éste casi cayera de espaldas, pero fue sostenido rápidamente por sus sirvientes. La baronesa se acercó rápidamente, dividida entre el enojo y el asombro.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Quieren matar al príncipe?- su voz era severa, pero no tenía el acostumbrado tono cruel que sabía dirigirles.

-Nos asombramos por tan grande visita, eso es todo- explicó Louis con una sonrisa inocente. 

-¿Solo estaban ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó el príncipe dudoso.

-Y... la gallina... Su Alteza- afirmó Paulette. El príncipe quedó un poco extrañado, pero ya no hizo preguntas.

~°~°~°~°~°

-Debemos adelantar el compromiso... París en Navidad... ¿Te lo podrías imaginar?- La voz de la baronesa era pretenciosa. –No, supongo que no puedes- añadió de manera desdeñosa, al ver la sonrisa de Lily. Era de noche, y estaba poniendo la leña para el fuego en la habitación de la condesa.

-Mi madre también fue muy dura conmigo Lily, me dijo que el cariño caía en devoción... Le estoy sumamente agradecida...- dijo la baronesa. Se acercó a una silla que había ahí y le hizo un ademán a Lily para que la peinara. –Heme aquí, soy toda una baronesa... y Narcisa... reina será....- parecía hablar para sus adentros, pero estaba consciente de que Lily la escuchaba. Tomó la mano de Lily y la puso enfrente de ella.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre....-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Lily, animada.

-Si... tus rasgos son tan... masculinos....- De nuevo era la fría condesa. –Pero estás hecha para el trabajo duro...- añadió, y se dispuso a observarla con mayor atención. –De seguro hay algo de tu madre en ti...- 

-Ojalá la hubiera conocido...- 

-Si, pero no importa que tan mal vayan las cosas, siempre pueden ir peor.- La sonrisa de la condesa se notaba a mares su falsedad.

-¿Amó a mi padre?- La voz de Lily era temerosa. Jamás se había atrevido a hacer esa pregunta, por que temía la respuesta que recibiría. Y si, sus temores fueron ciertos.

-Apenas lo conocí...- La baronesa parecía querer herir a Lily en todos los aspectos. –Ahora vete, estoy cansada- y dicho esto, se sumió en sus pensamientos. Lily sabía muy bien que si se quedaba las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas, así que decidió retirarse, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hola!!! Jajajajaja ahora si!!! Por fin!!! Después de cómo 5 meses vuelvo a actualizar esta historia!! Pido mil disculpas, el problema era que no sabía ni como hacerlo, ya que necesitaba ver de nuevo la película y créanme que no había tenido tiempo si no hasta hace unos minutos. De hecho la tuve que poner exactamente donde me quedé en el fic, para poder continuarle, y ahí mismo la corté, por que si no, ya no iba a poder escribir el cap....

Muchas gracias por sus amables RR, muchas gracias a Achapela, Blanca, Lamister, Maxie, Nisa, Yo-Io-I, DanaeWeasley, Malu Snape Rickman, HG y Zulma.


End file.
